Biting off more than we can chew
by MarvelPrinces97
Summary: Clare is in 11th grade and eli is a senior it is towards the end of the school year, after a hard night of partying, the purity ring comes off for eclares first time, but when the ineveitable happens how will eclare cope? R&R sry about short chapters! :
1. Chapter 1  PDA anyone?

_Biting off more than we can chew_

chapter 1- PDA anyone?

Clare's pov

The heavy air felt like it was making my already ten pound backpack even more impossible to carry. It was late April, just a few days away from Easter and the Ontario air was almost dripping with the oncoming thunderstorm that had been forecasted for about five tonight according to the weatherman, but they were always wrong. I sighed happily, just remembering that there were only 42 days of school left and, of course a summer break before I was a senior at Degrassi. Eli only had 42 days of highschool left period, however luckily for me he had agreed, well actually it had been his idea to wait a year before going to college so we could go together after I graduated from Degrassi next spring. That was really thoughtful of him and of course being me I tried to convince him to go to college without me and that I would be just fine always being grade behind him. That didn't work obviously because this is Eli we're talking about here for god's sake and he can't just do as he's told for once, oh well I guess I shouldn't complain most girls would do anything to have a boyfriend like Eli. So that's the plan, and I don't think it will be changing any time soon, but as much as I hate to admit it that plan sounded quite wonderful to me.

I smiled as Eli appeared at his locker just five down from mine and walked over to meet him there, setting down my backpack with a loud thumping sound. " hey, how was French?" I asked him while slinging my jacket over my forearm. " Okay, I guess... except I ... I might have accidently called my French teacher a bitch..." He said with fake shame. " Eli, cant you just behave for one period ever." I teased pretending to be angry at him. " how much detention did you get for that?" I questioned " just an hour for today." he said, " well, then" I said sliding closer to him " then I guess you have nothing to lose." I said as I put my arms around his neck and he puts his behind my back and we kiss. In the hall in front of everyone, I don't care because Eli already has detention for french so I might as well get detention for PDA right?" It was perfect, until Mr. Simpson came along and basically pulled us apart and gave me detention for PDA, I managed to talk him out of giving it to Eli saying I made him and things along those lines. So I got detention and Eli got off with a warning and a threat of detention next time it happened. Eli smirked at me, with his I can't believe that actually worked look and finishing loading up his backpack traded with me so I was carrying his, much lighter than mine backpack and he was carrying my ten pound one as we walked side by side but unfourntautly not hand in hand, fingers intertwined to room 208 for detention.


	2. Chapter 2 stay with me

Chapter 2- Stay with me

Eli's pov

Clare was amazing, I couldn't believe she got detention just so we could be together for another hour. I was driving to her house after our detention was over with the radio on and blaring and with Clare frantically scanning over her Science lab Manuel looking for any idea at all for her end of the year science experiment that would count as half of the points on her final exam for the year. Other than the radio it had been rather quiet in here all the way from Degrassi so I said despritaly trying to lighten Clare's stress filled mood so she would start talking about something, anything really I hated not hearing talking, hers especially. " So tell me Clarebear did you purposefully get detention for PDA to spend another hour with me or so you didn't have to take the bus?" I asked her teasingly. She smacked my shoulder, finally looking up from her Science lab book thingy to try her best at sarcasm. " Well, I don't know Eli you tell me which do I love more, being with you or riding in Morty?" I answered her with what sh would describe as a sassy tone " Well I didn't know because I know just how much you love taking the smelly old bus, Blue eyes." By now Clare had turned her gaze back to her packet, but was paying enough attention to mutter " oh yes Eli, because riding the stupid old bitch filled bus is just my favorite activity of all time." she paused to curl a piece of her ginger colored hair behind one ear then continued " And what is it with you and all these pet names for me?" she added with a slight smile " I'm going to come up with you... hmm... let me think about this name I want it to be just perfect for you." I smirked to myself with that and said under my breath " I'm sure you will."

Clare's pov

I turned my focus back to my Science lab packet but my brain was now searching for the perfect pet name for Eli. I looked up as Eli sighed loudly and pulled my focus once again from finding the perfect science experiment to what he was saying " Fine, I've tried to be nice Clare, but not anymore." I met his eyes wondering what I'd done wrong " If you don't put away your stupid science book and talk to me about some random nonsense this instant I will throw it out the window." Eli finished and flashed my favorite, his signature smirk.

" oh yeah" I said playing along with his sexy cuteness, looked down at my science packet again, just to test him now. With no warning what soever he grabbed my book right off my lap and with one hand dangled it out the window. I practically jumped out of my seat and tried to get it away from him but his arms were longer than mine and it proved to be impossible.

So I unbuckled my seatbelt, in will only take a second to get it back told myself and jumped over into Eli's seat and basically sat on his lap while grabbing at his at his forearm that was out the window with his hand wrapped around my science book only a few inches farther out the window. I knew Eli was a man of his word and he would drop it out the window like he had said so I did the only thing I could think of doing, scratching. I always used to scratch Darcy if she would hold something above my head or try to get something away from me and I always got it when I scratched her.

So I raked my nails hard against Eli's forearm and watched as he gasped in pain and pulled his arm in the window carrying mine inside the car with it and rubbed it for just a few seconds with his other hand. "ELI!" I screamed as the car in front of us stopped suddenly and Eli stomped on the breaks but it was too late. Morty slammed head first into the car in front of us, the last thing I remember is glass flying everywhere and Eli yelling "stay with me!"


	3. Chapter 3 beeping

Chapter 3 - beeping

Clare's pov

I could hear the beeping of machines all around and I could smell blood and hear hushed voices talking in worried whispers and stronger voices trying to calm them and almost all of them failing too. I felt the world start spinning around in circles really fast and I became terrified as it got faster and faster with what seemed to be no intention of stopping or even slowing down the slightest bit. I opened my mouth and began screaming when it felt as though I must of been spun all the way to Pluto by now, but was confused and even more terrified when no sound came out. The spinning stopped suddenly and I let out a gasp of relief and then I felt the pounding of my head. It felt as though I had a snare drum on my head that someone wouldn't stop beating on, someone who clearly likes to watch me suffer. My senses were finally beginning to come back one at a time, I could smell the horrible stench of hospital pizza and pudding close by.

Then I could hear something it was really clear, in fact it was the only really clear I had heard it what seemed like years. It was a voice a familiar one too, I raced through the receps of my brain trying to put a name on that voice, finally I figured out who it was, it was Eli. I longed to tell him I was fine and I thought I had gone blind now but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes. He was really close up it sounded like, I only could guess things by hearing because now matter how I tried my eyes proved to be too heavy to open and I soon grew frustrated with trying to see. Once I figured out that my body wanted me to rest I listened, but that took a while because my brain wasn't exactly at top speed right then and was rather on the unintelligent side at the moment. I yawned and metaphorically closed my eyes and shut down my already not responding brain into sleep mode. **(LOL computer humor, im such a geek crack myself up and I wanna know who votes for this Clare over the normal one in the last chapters)** I curled up a bit as much as I possibly could in the horrid, scratchy hospital gown and fell into a what I considered to be a well earned and deserved sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 shaken

Chapter 4 - shaken

Clare's pov

My body went into sleep mode then and it felt so good I was exhausted then not five seconds later I was being shaken and yelled at. I could hear that same voice again. I Could put a name on it much faster this time, Eli I thought. Eli and the other voices seemed to be saying "GET UP, GET UP, YOU CAN'T FALL ASLEEP!"

I hated the way all the other voices were yelling at me but I Couldn't help but listen to the angelic tone of Eli's tenor voice whisper in my ear " Clare come on you have to wake up or you could go into a coma." His voice was higher strung than I remembered and I could pick out the anxiety and it almost sounded like a plea for me to wake up.

I told myself I needed to listen to Eli and wake up and-, wait a second here Eli said if I didn't wake up I could go into a coma, well I don't plan on being a doctor but I do know that if that's the case then I must have a concussion. That made perfect sense now, the pounding of my head the spinning and why I couldn't fall asleep unless I wanted to be in a coma.

I yawned and then pushed all my strength into opening my tired eyes from their droopy eyelids. I really surprised when they flew right open, instead of fighting with me like they had last time. The bright light stung my eyes and I blinked a few times to get them adjusted to it, then I took a good look around. There was two plastic chairs at one side of the room then a little table with a tissue box on it and a big curtain acrossed it. Then I looked down at myself , I was laying on a hospital bed with rails along the outside of it and there was someone sitting next to me in a chair. I looked over to see none other than Eli, his eyes were a paler green than I remembered them but that was okay, I was just glad to see him.

I was confused for a while, then with Eli there to explain things became clearer until I knew everything that had happened, right down to the doctor's name that had treated me. I grew bored with listening after a while so I flipped off my covers and drew pictures on my purple hospital gown with my finger then I studied the IV in my arm and then I found the savior button. The button that makes the bed incline so I pressed It for long enough that it inclined the top half of the bed so I was sitting up straight and swung my legs over the side over the side of the bed. It was wasn't until then that I noticed my ankle was in a brace and I had three bandages on one arm where stitches must've been under.

Then I found out I had stitches in my forehead in four places too, I do remember glass flying all over the place now that I think about it. Then came in and checked me as okay to leave within an hour, I then got out of the bed and helped Eli grab my clothes then I went into the little bathroom that was connected to my room to change. Surprisingly hadn't noticed before then that Eli's left arm was in a cast, that was surprising he almost never got hurt, and you know what was even more surprising to me, was guess what color his cast was. Nope I thought it would be black too, because this is Eli we're talking about

here , but no It was actually purple, yeah I know I don't know what possessed Eli to get a purple cast but I think it's kinda sexy looking on him.

I slipped into my clothes, I was relieved when I found that my mom had brought me new clothes, clean clothes cause the ones I was wearing during the Accident had blood stains on them and tons of glass shards too. Eli had told me it was a good thing I was wearing such a heavy jacket in April because it probably saved my life, because of all the shaddered glass everywhere and stuff, aw poor Morty I thought.

I finished putting on my shirt and fixed my hair a little then hurried out of the bathroom, anxious to get out of there, I really dreaded hospitals and everything about them, so yeah being a doctor was kinda out of the question for me. I walked out of the bathroom and Eli and I left going outside to where his Dad, Bullfrog, was waiting to pick us up.


	5. Chapter 5 yelling and walking

_Chapter 5 - yelling and walking_

Eli's pov

I helped Clare into my dad's car, a blue Durango, then climbed into the seat next to her and prepared for the ass kicking I was going to get when I got home. I probably deserved it, actually I knew I did, the accident was my fault, I held Clare's book out the window and I let go of the wheel and I wasn't paying attention for that one second it took for us to rear end the car in front of us.

I didn't care about being punished or screamed at I was just really relived that Clare was ok, she was my number one concern and also that her parents were out of town and wouldn't know about this. I knew how Clare's parents were they were way to strict and overprotective of Clare and if they ever found out about this they would let me see her ever again and I didn't think I could live without Clare anymore. She was my drug, my cigarette, some people have weed , some have adrenalin rush and I have Clare.

My dad dropped Clare off at her house and then after helping her upstairs and promising to meet her there later I got back in the car with my dad. After that my life wasn't pleasant for a few hours they included screaming and slapping my mom. Long story short I'm wasn't allowed to drive Morty for 2 months and I had to do tons of chores and work in general to pay for the repairs that needed to be done to Morty in order for him to work again.

I was tired of hearing my parents yelling at after 3 hours of nothing but that so I walked out of the house slamming the door behind me and the last thing I heard my dad say was "have a good time walking!" as I wandered down the sidewalk towards Clare's house.


	6. important question

Okay so if you've read my story _Biting off more than we can chew_

then please take a min and send me a review with your answer of this question to help me better serve you for what your looking for in my story.

okay so do you want me to continue slowly with them healing after getting out of the hospital or do you want me to skip ahead in time to when Eli gets to drive Morty again and then get to the other stuff later or so send me a review with either a go slower, or go faster in it by 5 p.m. today 4/23/11 okay ty bye also check out my other stories _forever in a day_ and _the sway of things _and my one-shot _falling all over again._


	7. chapter 6  back in the hearse

_Chapter 6 - Back in the hearse_

Clare's pov

I stretched and looked at the calender in my room as I got up, "Yes!" I smiled as I saw that it had been 2 months since the car accident and now Eli could drive Morty again. It hadn't been as great without Morty around and I had become very spoiled by riding to school with Eli lately and didn't like walking there anymore.

It had especially annoying for the first three weeks when my mom felt she had to drive me to school because of my sprained ankle and I couldn't be with Eli in the morning until we got to school. I had been really close with Eli lately he was such a great boyfriend, as cheesy as that sounds it's true.

I was really in love with him, I had never ever felt anything close to this with K.C. so it was a different experience for me. I knew Eli felt the same way about me which made it great on an even greater level, even though I knew he had felt completely in love with Julia before she was a thing of the past to me and Eli as well.

I got dressed, and one cami, my red uniform and skirt later I was eating my breakfast of a bowl of cheerios and putting in my earring while putting mousse in my frizzy, uncoperating hair. I grabbed my bag said goodbye to my mom and in a flash I walked outside to Eli, waiting in Morty in my driveway for the first time in 2 months.

I smiled as I opened the door of the hearse and sat down on the soft passenger seat. I knew it bothered Eli that I always did things myself, like opening my own door, and normally carrying my own books in the hall and that was part of the reason I did it now. I guessed I did this stuff for myself for myself because that was always the way it was when I was dating K.C., I grew a little bitter at the thought but I pushed it out of my head, he had enough to worry about with Jenna's pregnancy growing to an end.

"So" I said to Eli with a little grin in my voice " how come you got your cast in purple?" I said eyeing the thing of plaster still molded onto his arm from the accident I caused. " Oh, so you finally decided to ask me about that" he said smirking at me " well, I got it in purple because I know that purple is your favorite color ."

With that said I think I turned five different shades of red and then pecked his cheek real sweetly, but it didn't even compare to the degree of sweetness (is sweetness a real word? o.o)for what he had done for me. It was especially sweet and nice of him because I knew how much shit he had taken in the past couple months for having it in that color.

Everyone thought that Eli was just the Emo boy at school but they didn't know the real him.


	8. Chapter 7 invations and paradise

Chapter 7 - Invitation and paradise

Clare's pov

"Sitting in Ela, it's awfully boring without you here to criticize my writing :P"

That was what I saw as I looked down at my phone and saw that the text I had send Eli just minutes ago was still on the touch screen. I pressed the home button and it returned to my wallpaper, I shoved it hastily into my pocket before Mr. Topplin came over and took it from me and returned my attention back to writing my thematic essay.

The bell rang and I hurried out of the room grabbing my binder and hurried to my locker, shoving it all in and taking out my lunch, which consisted of bottled water and a mini bag of fritos. Eli appeared at his locker out of the crowd and I wandered over to join him, he grabbed his lunch, a monster and a mini can of pringles while smirking at my comment of " wow we both have such nutritious lunches today." and we walked towards the café.

We sat at our normal table with all of our friends, regardless of our different grades. I sat with Eli on my left and Alli on my right with Adam acrossed from Eli and Bianca next to drew and Fiona on Adams other side with K.C. and Jenna acrossed the table from her. Finally Saddie and Dave sat on the end of the table farthest away from me , for no particular reason. Needless to say our table was really full and loud for that matter too, but I loved lunch because it was the only time I ever got to see all my friends at once.

Everyone was talking in separate conversations, when Adam broke off of his conversation with Eli, Fiona and I and raised his voice , trying to get everyone's attention at the table. It proved to be unsuccessful so Eli helped him, and eventually everyone gradually became quiet, then Adam said, " ok, now that everyone's shut up for thirty seconds I wanted to invite you all to my party this Saturday."

He paused for a moment then continued " the theme is neon so those of you that are only into wearing dark colors, a "cough, Eli , cough" came from someone at the other end of the table and laughter rippled through us and I stuck my tongue out at Eli. " will have to get over it if you want to come, so with that said you can each invite whoever you want just let's try to keep the limit at 100 people, oh and to adults" Adam finished and began talking to Fiona now.

" So" I said turning to Alli " do you wanna go shopping tonight after school?, I could do with a new dress, neon of course." I said smiling. "Sounds great, meet you at your house at eight?" she asked looking pleased, "yep, my mom will drive us, unless..." I broke off as I caught Eli eavesdropping on us " Eli wants to come too and spend three hours at the mall helping us pick one out." I tiled my head a little as I waited for Eli's answer, and it was as I had expected, a sarcastic " yeah that sounds fun."

I got so wrapped up in talking about the party I almost forgot to eat my Fritos, fourtauntly my growling stomach reminded me a few minutes before the seventh period bell rang. I hopped up from the table, throwing out my trash then just about screaming and jumping a foot in the air in surprise when Eli put his arm around me. I calmed down after about two minutes of non-stop blushing and Eli chuckling at me. We exchanged a brief kiss before heading off to our next classes, not caring about getting detention for PDA and then going to our lockers, grabbing our books and beating the bell by just seconds getting to our classrooms.

Before I knew it my final two periods of the day were over and

I was walking with Eli to Morty when I finally realized that it was a really nice day outside. It's about time I thought as I thought about what a rainy, cold and just overly nasty week it had been outside last week. There was no sign of that now as I walked through the soft, non- muddy grass to the parking lot.

As we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road I asked Eli if we could go for a walk while it was nice out. He didn't even hesitate for a second just a " sure, sounds nice I noticed you observing the actually non- suckish weather and there's somewhere I've been wanting to take you to for a while now." He smirked at me and I grinned back at him before saying " really Eli, Suckish isn't a word, now I completely understand why we got paired up together in the first place last year in Ela." Eli rolled his eyes at me and my smile disappeared as he pulled Morty into a parking lot about five miles from Degrassi and then said " come on, follow me."

I opened my door and locked it before closing it, this place looked really spooky and it creped me out a little bit. I started to shiver a little as my brain came up with all these ideas of things that could be lurking in these woods just waiting for the perfect chance to attack us.

Now Eli had his arm acrossed my back as we continued to walk through the woods, I now noticed that there was a kind of path that Eli was following, it had branches and brambles of all sorts sticking out along it. like it was just waiting for some idiots to come out on the trail so it could attack them and jab them to death.

I was about to demand we go back, when it brightened up suddenly and Eli pushed back some ferns to reveal a huge beautiful meadow lined dandelions, clovers, daisies and lush green perfectly soft grass underfoot.


	9. Chapter 9 dandilons, clovers and dresses

Chapter 8 - Dandelions, clovers and dresses

Clare's pov

**Hey guys well I try to update as much as possible, I personally love this story so far and ty all for the reviews they really do make my day keep it up! Also idk if any of you saw the pilot episode for victorious but Clare's dress looks just like Tori's did for that big performance thingy well ty and review and enjoy plz! Love Becca**

"Oh my gosh, Eli this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen!"

I said covering mouth with my left hand and keeping my right one interlaced with his. " I hoped you would like it" He said jovially "Adam and I were exploring last year at we found this place and knew we had to keep it a secret or there would be millions of people crowding up our special meadow." I grinned and said " well I'm honored that you showed me a place that's so special to you."

I kissed him on the cheek and then jumped into the soft, luscious grass and began to pick flowers. Eli came over and sat next to me and I picked a very pretty daisy and put it so it stayed perfectly in place on top of his ear and then giggled at him. He laughed and picked a dandelion and balanced it on my ear in the same position as his daisy was.

We stayed that way for about an hour, when I exclaimed "Shit!, I have to be at my house in ten minutes to meet Alli so we can go dress shopping for Adam's party!" Eli and I both jumped up and he said rather calmly " alright send her a text saying you'll be a few minutes late, you can blame it on me if you want."

I just as he told me then within five minutes we were back at Morty and Eli started it up and began to drive as I wiped at like five different scratches the brambles had decorated my ankles with and within ten more minutes we were pulling in my driveway.

I kissed Eli a bit passionately for a minute I wish we had time for it to get a bit more intense, but Alli was waiting for me inside I knew. " that was really fun, but I got to go, I'll text you a picture of the dress I pick out later, Love you bye." I said with one last short half second kiss I planted on his lips as I hurried out of Morty grabbing my bag and Ran up my front steps for an evening of dress shopping with Alli.

"Thanks mom!" I called as Alli and walked into the mall and my mom pulled away from the curb where she had stopped to let us out. Alli and I began as we walked through the mall and into Frizzy's dresses and more, I was telling her about the beautiful meadow Eli had taken me too and how that was what had made me late for meeting her.

" Ta Da!" Alli said laughing as she showed me the dress she had just tried on, it was bright blue with of course neon stripes and had only one sleeve to it. It was really pretty, but not my style so I kept looking until I found one I was sure was perfect fore me, it was purple with silky neon waves at the bottom of it and was strapless and medium length as it only came down just above my knees.

We bought our dresses and then found matching accessaries including high heels, earrings and a necklace. Then we had an extra hour so we went and bought a few new bottles of perfume and then shared a frozen yogurt at Fro-Yo. I then texted Eli and asked him if he could pick us up and he said he would meet us outside my the parking garage in five so Alli and I took our time walking back through the mall and to where Eli was waiting in Morty for us.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N OK IM THINKING ABOUT CONTUING THIS STORY ANYONE STILL INTRESTED IN READING? REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU ARE ! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9- Adam's party part 1

Clare's POV

It was the night of Adam's party and we all had our dresses and fancy shirts on, Me, Eli, Alli, and Fiona were on our way to The Toress house. When we pulled in the driveway we were the first ones there and we came in to Drew,Katie and Adam setting up for the party. Adam was putting up lights and drew was setting out snacks, his way was eat a handful, fill the bowl, eat a handful and fill the bowl. I was glad to see that Alli was ok with Drew and Katie being a "thing". She had always been very sensitive when it had been him and Bianaca together, but I can't blame her I mean I would be sensitive if Eli hooked up with Bianaca behind my back then went back to her after I broke up with him. Katie didn't seem overly thrilled with Bianca either... can't blame her either, if I was Katie I would watch myself because Bianca isn't one to forgive and forget.

We helped finish the decorations then about half an hour later everyone else started to show up. There were so many people I was begining to think that Adam had invited the entire school. Dave, Wesley, Marisol, Jenna, K.C., Imogen and a bunch of peopel I didn't know came and finally the one and only person I was hoping would stay home showed up.

Jake.

He was still angry about Eli and I being back together, but he was nothing to me anymore, I relize we spent the whole summer apart and now were brother and sister, but I knew there were still unresuloved feelings bewetten us, I had still felt something and I know he left the roses I found two weeks ago by the stairs, and then he throws a p[arty in his cabin without inviting me, and then after finally getting there I find Him and Alli kissing!

He was talking to Drew and a bunch of people I didn't know but he kept glancing over at me and it was begining to annoy me. The dance floor was soon set up and the music began pounding, Eli found me through the crowd that was converting on the dance floor. Jake wouldn't stop staring and it bothered me a lot, if he had something to say I wish he would just have the guts to come over here and just say it. Whatever his problem, I thought and pulled Eli to the edge of the dance floor where Jake waas standing just inches away, and kissed him, Eli deepened the kiss and it was a revenge kiss but it it was sweet and passionate. Twirling around here was the only place I wanted to be, here with Eli.

A/N THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS I HAD NO IDEA HOW POPULAR THIS STORY IS WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, I DONT KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ONLY YOUR REVIEWS AND MY HOMEWORK LOAD DETERMINES THAT ALSO CHECK OUT MY TWILIGHT STORY ANOTHER RENESMEE AND MY VICTORIOUS STORY WAKE ME UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE THANKS FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10- Adam's party part 2

Clare's POV

Jake was so mad after he watched Eli and I kiss that he left, it was great, It made we relize that Eli was the one I wanted to be with, the one who I couldn't live without, while Jake was just the one I could live with. We danced for an hour or so then Bianca came in with a box filled with bottles, she brought them over onto the counter where Adam was standing, and we walked over.

"what's in there?" I asked her, even though I wished I hadn't almost instantly with Bianca simple things always turn bad really fast.

" every kind of alcohal you can possibly dream of." She snorted at me rudely, " not like you try any though, always such a saint, Edwards"

I rolled my eyes at her and went back over to the dance floor, only this time we just lightly swayed back and forth and started talking, it wasn't long before Adam, Alli, Drew, Katie and Dave came over.

" hey, what do you guys say we make this party a little more exciting?" Drew said

" sure" came six other voices along with mine, Bianca came up behind me and then went over to stand next to Adam.

" Ok, cool so we'll play a game called truth" he said " we go around in a circle and everyone says a secret about themselves and then anyone who thinks it's a lie takes a shot." he finished.

" I don't know, I mean what if we get so drunk that we can't drive home or what if someone calls the police for minors drinking and we all get herded up in jail?" I said unsure, as everyone else nodded and then gave me a look of really?

" Come on Edwards don't be as boring and preppy as always, just try to have a good time and not act like a mature 35 year old ok?" Bianca snarled at me.

I still wasn't convinced until eli whispered in my ear,

" everything will be just fine, we won't let it get that far, we'll only play for a few minutes." he promised in a voice I just couldn't argue with.

I nodded and the game began, we all sat oppisite the dance floor and then we started

" Alli, you first." Drew said

Alli thought for a moment then responded

"hmmm... ok, I have never had a boyfriend that hasn't cheated on me." she said and I took a shot, then relized I was the only one who did and everyone was looking at me

" I'm sure Jake didn't cheat on you!" I hissed at her, even though I was completly and blissfully happy being with Eli, it still bothered me that Alli had done that, rule of thumb here, never makeout with your best friend's boyfriend just after she has broken up with him, even if they are now step brother and sister.

We quickly moved onto Katie, not wanting Alli and I to get into a fight and ruin the game,

"ok I still watch powerpuff girls sometimes." she confessed and almost everyone took a shot, it was hard to believe, Katie seemed so mature

Next it was Dave's turn,

"Ok, I used to have a crush on Miss. Oh" he said and I watched as his cheeks turned a shade of red I took a drink along with the rest of the girls, Eli and Drew. I had never though of Miss. Oh as someone her students would have a crush on so I didn't find it that believable.

Adam was next. " ok once I wanted to do radio show on imagianary friends." he said and we all laughed, Then it got funnier because everyone even Adam took a drink on that one.

I could the buzz now, the jumpy, spontanious feeling I got from it, I relized that I had had four drinks now, more than anyone else.

Ok time to chill out a bit, I said in my head, the it was Eli's turn

" Ok, well I went to see Breaking Dawn part 1 with Clare and I actully enjoyed it." everyone was laughing beyond control, the guy thst dresses in all black and drives, well used to drive a hearse likes a romantic vampire movie.

I had promised myself I wouldn't but then I took another shot and so did everyone else except Eli that must have meant it was true whcich made it even funnier, so then We all took another drink, the game had been forgotten in our fun, we kept taking shots till we had finished of five bottles of Vodka, the good kind as Bianca had put it, Devils springs which had an 80 percent out of 100 pecent acohol content in it, finnally evryone got tired of the game and the drinking.

We all dispersed, Eli and I going to sit down at a table, I had so much acohol in me I could barely stand up, we started out talking then we started making out, like we never had before it was all battling tounges and hands in hair and everything and it was great, then I wanted more, not to meerly got to first base and stop there, no I wanted to go all the way and I could tell by the way the kiss had suddenly intensifyed that he wanted to as well.

Someone yelled at us about getting a room, so we stopped for a minute then Eli grabbed me by the hand and began pulling me down the hall and into a closet.

"Ready for this?" he whispered to me, his lips tasted of Achohol and I answered without a second's hesitataion

" yes" Was all I could whisper back,

Then our clothes became a thing out the past and I smiled as it happened and I had never wanted anything more in my life.

A/N OK I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER BUT HIGHSCHOOL IS HARDER THAN I HAD IMAGINED AND THIS WOULD'VE BEEN UP A WEEK AGO BUT MY TABLET LITTERLY DIED 6 TIMES WHILE I WAS WRITING THIOS AND I HAD TO START OVER EACH TIME, PLZ REVIEW AND DO YOU WANT ME TO GO MORE INTO THE WHOLE SCENE HERE OR JUST MOVE ON IT'S UP TO YOU GUYS BUT I WON'T MAKE IT TOO LEMONY EITHER WAY 


End file.
